1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to a novel disk drive suspension that is readily fabricated with desired pitch and roll stiffness properties, is improved in non-operating shock performance by eschewing cantilever support of the flexure in favor of, supporting the flexure in two locations, and uses a dimple to apply load beam force to the flexure.
2. Related Art
Disk drive suspensions have an extended member or load beam that serves to apply a vertical force on a flexure and slider combination to maintain the slider in a desired position relative to a disk surface. The flexure serves specifically to provide the desired rotational capability to the slider by gimballing about a locus, so that the slider can react to the moving disk surface. The flexure is welded to the load beam to form the flexure. The slider is attached to the flexure and the assembly may be referred to as a three-piece suspension. The vertical force from the spring of the load beam is applied to the slider through a dimple engaging the flexure, or if the dimple is formed on the flexure, engaging the load beam.
In known three piece suspensions, the suspension has a flexure in the form of a cantilever beam. This arrangement is poor against non-operating shock as the slider and flexure tend to vibrate when the suspension goes through a sudden lift-off from the disk surface such as results from an experienced shock. Separation from the dimple occurs and pitch stiffness about the pitch axis is not symmetrical.
It is known to have the load beam and flexure integrated in a single web of material to form an integrated suspension. The integrated suspension does not employ a dimple, but may also vibrate. In an integrated suspension the necessary pre-load force must be transferred through the flexure members. Thus these members need to be very rigid. Rigid flexure members, however, increase the pitch and roll stiffness of the flexure. High flexure pitch and roll stiffness, in turn affects flying height of the slider over the disk surface as the drive operating tolerances accumulate. Achieving target thicknesses and thus stiffnesses is problematical in integrated suspension manufacture. Partial etching of the stainless steel web defines the integrated suspension including a thinning of the web thickness where the flexure is defined. Etching process control limitations may result in a slightly thicker or slightly thinner thickness at the flexure than desired. Thickness variations modulate the flexure stiffness. A tolerance of 0.00015 inch, for example, in achieving a nominal wall thickness of 0.001, permits a stiffness variation range for pitch and roll that could be 2.5 times the nominal value.